Ryuusei no Rockman : The Sacred Promise
by RTNknight
Summary: Ryuusei or Star Force game-verse, took place after the school play in Libra Scale chapter. Subaru reminisced about something, or rather someone that encouraged him successfully to come back to society. My first fanfic, Misora (Sonia) x Subaru (Geo) x Luna resolved. [FINAL VERSION]


**Ryuusei no Rockman : The Sacred Promise**

**Summary:** Ryuusei or Star Force game-verse, took place a few days after Libra Scale chapter. At night after the normal school day, Subaru reminisced about something, or rather someone that encouraged him successfully to come back to society. My first fanfic – first installment of Misora (Sonia) x Subaru (Geo) x Luna triangle resolved

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Ryuusei no Rockman (Megaman Star Force) nor its characters.

* * *

><p>It was yet another peaceful day in Kodama Town. School hours had ended and many kids were scattering around the town. Whatever each kid was doing, hanging out at the playground or the Big Wave store, chatting together while walking back to their respective homes, participating in school club activities, or even studying, they all seemed to be having fun.<p>

Not far from the gates of Kodama Elementary School, there was a group of one girl and three boys chatting together while walking home. The only girl of group was Shirogane Luna, a high class girl who had long blond hair with two amazingly thick pigtails. She was always addressed as Inchou as the strict class president of 5-A homeroom. The biggest boy of group was Ushijima Gonta, who looked kind of like a bully with his blue spiked hair and orange headset. The shortest boy of group was Saishoin Kizamaro, a nerdy-looking guy with brown hair and a pair of childish glasses.

The last member of this group was Hoshikawa Subaru, a quiet boy with brown spiked hair and a pair of peculiar green glasses. Despite the fact that the aforementioned three made almost all the conversations while Subaru occasionally joined in, it was still clear that he enjoyed hanging out with them.

"That's one of the best plays ever performed at our school, of course, it will be **talk of the school** from now on," Luna declared victoriously. The success of the school play that had taken place a few hours ago brought so much joy to Luna, the director and main actress.

"It's all thanks to the awesome stage management performed by a genius like me. It's absolutely one hundred percent perfect," Kizamaro proclaimed confidently as if it were a matter of fact.

"What a rant from a little brat! You messed up the spotlight control and the whole stage blacked out for a long time. It's all actually thanks to my fantastic acting as **Ox the fearsome villain** that caught everyone's attention so they could all just forget your mistake," Gonta retorted as he playfully whacked Kizamaro's head, making the nerdy boy groan in pain, rubbing the slight bump.

"Gonta-kun! Isn't that a bit harsh? I definitely remember you occasionally forgetting your lines. Gosh! It really irritated me considering how many times I reminded you to review your script. Seriously, it's all thanks to my truly professional acting as **Inchou the poor damsel-in-distress with the peerless beauty** that could make our play go on smoothly," Luna complained as she glared at the bully boy angrily, making him gulp uneasily. Kizamaro could not help but let out a snicker. The lone boy walking slightly behind also let out a small amused laugh.

"How convenient! Nobody is talking about your acting as Rockman despite the **fact** that you actually," a mysterious voice rang from his Transer. The voice belonged to War-Rock, a seijin running away from the FM planet. Subaru and War-Rock shared the secret that they could fuse together and Denpa Henkan to become hero of the Denpa world known as Rockman. Up until this point they had both successfully kept their secret. Only **one certain girl** and a few beings knew about it.

"Psst, War-Rock, please keep your voice down. It's actually not a big deal," Subaru whispered, interrupting War-Rock's remark.

"Huh, Hoshikawa-kun, did you just say something?" Luna asked, looking back at him confusedly.

"Eh, n-no, you're hearing things, Inchou," replied Subaru nervously. Luckily for him, Luna shrugged and resumed her conversation with Gonta and Kizamaro.

_Phew, that was close,_ Subaru thought, wiping a drop of sweat off his forehead. "Anyway, War-Rock, please be more careful, we can't let anymore people know about you," he whispered to his Transer.

"Ok, sorry, kid! I was just thinking that you might want some credit. Never mind then," War-Rock whispered back, sounding annoyed.

"By the way, there's so much homework today. I'm going to have less time to eat," Gonta sighed, rubbing his stomach. "Say, Kizamaro, Do you think that you could finish that stuff before dinner?"

"Gonta! What did I just hear you say? Do you plan to **copy** homework from Kizamaro again?" Luna roared ferociously, shooting Gonta a dark glare. He flinched heavily.

"Kizamaro! If you truly cared about Gonta, you won't ever **let** him copy your homework again, or else …" seeing the nerdy boy snicker, she switched her focus to him, making him stop his tracks. She still continued her **good student lecture** until the group reached near Luna's luxurious apartment. It was time for Subaru to separate from his friends.

"Umm, I guess that's it for today. It's been really fun, see you!" exclaimed Subaru as he was about to leave.

"Hold on! Hoshikawa-kun," Luna suddenly called commandingly. Subaru stopped his footsteps right there as he looked back at her.

"I-Inchou?" Subaru muttered confusedly, wondering if he had done something wrong. Luna cleared her throat, making him feel even more nervous.

"Thanks for being in our school play! Your acting as **Rockman-sama the invincible hero** was really good for an amateur. Also …" Luna paused, giving him a warm smile which surprised Subaru.

"Glad to see you're coming to school regularly. Good job! Keep it up," Luna smiled again which made Subaru, knowing that her smile was a real one, give her a soft smile in return.

"Make sure you do!" Gonta exclaimed abruptly and also rather loudly as he playfully smacked the back of Subaru's head, causing the poor boy to lose his balance and lurch forward.

"Keep it up," chimed in Kizamaro.

"Uh, sure," muttered Subaru, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, see you all tomorrow, bye!" Subaru managed to say cheerfully. The trio replied in unison as he left.

"It's almost as if the days when Hoshikawa-kun skipped school were a dream." Luna sighed happily as she watched him head for home.

"It's all because of your hard work, Inchou! By making Hoshikawa Subaru come to school, you raised your status went up a lot! At this rate, becoming the student council president isn't just a dream!" Kizamaro replied encouragingly, turning to Luna in hope that she would be pleased with his support.

"That's very true!" Luna exclaimed cheerfully even as she thought about something else.

_Although I still can't figure out why he decided to open up, I guess it's safe to assume that my determined and persistent persuasion somehow reached him. Of course, that's all for his own good. He's already changed from that gloomy sullen __**bad egg**__ he used to be. How should I put this? Sometimes he's kind of heroic, pretty much like Rockman-sama, my one and only invincible hero who will always keep __**the sacred promise**__ that he will protect me and everyone when needed_.

Then something snapped her mind._ Wait! Am I j-just comparing that __**bad egg**__ with my Rockman-sama? No, t-that just can't be! There's no way that Hoshikawa-kun could e-even be compared with Rockman-sama!_ Luna was frustrated be her thought. She was also embarrassed by the fact that she was mentally stuttering.

"I-Inchou! Are you ok? Did you just eat something spicy? Your face is a bit red," asked Gonta, concerned.

"Hmm, now that you mention it Gonta-kun, I just wonder, does this have anything to do with Subaru-kun? From what I've observed I'm afraid it has nothing to do with spicy food," Kizamaro said knowingly, shifting his glasses slightly as if he were a professional detective. Unfortunately, he did not manage to get any further as dark purple aura began radiating from Luna.

"GONTA! KIZAMARO! Don't you two have anything better to do than invade other people's privacy?" Luna scowled menacingly, making the duo run for their lives.

"Waahh! Inchou, please forgive me!" Gonta screamed while running away at record speed despite the size of his body.

"G-Gonta! Gonta-kun, p-please wait for me!" Kizamaro panicked and ran after the big guy, tripping over a trash can.

"Hmph! Those two have no guts at all," fumed Luna as she watched them run away. It was not long before she began playing with her curls nervously, gradually getting lost in her own thought again._ Why am I getting all flustered over him? This must be because seeing him as the invincible Rockman-sama in our school play is giving me illusions! Yes, that's it! That has to be it! Argh, he really knows how to get on my nerves!_

* * *

><p>"I'm home," announced Subaru happily as he glanced around his living room.<p>

"Welcome back," a voice, which belonged to Hoshikawa Akane, rang from the kitchen as she came to greet him. "How was your school today?"

"Oh, that, err," muttered Subaru shyly. Akane giggled.

"Something very special happened, right, Subaru-kun?" Akane remarked lightheartedly as she smiled tenderly at her son, making him blush.

"Err, you see, we had the school play today, and I a-also participated in it," replied Subaru nervously.

"Really? That sounds like lots of fun," Akane exclaimed with joy, and then an idea suddenly popped into her mind. "You know what? My sixth sense told me that my little boy must have taken a big part in that play like, say, the main actor, right?" she guessed while sending her son an amused smile.

"Uh, well, Inchou suddenly made me the main actor only because the real one was absent, it's really not that a big deal," explained Subaru humbly.

"I see. Speaking of Inchou, was she also in that play? Yesterday while I was walking back from shopping, I overheard her talking with her friends, something about the show," Akane inquired, tilting her head in a thoughtful position as if she was trying hard to figure out something.

"Umm, she happened to be the main actress of our school play who was in a tight situation and needed to be rescue. That's where I came in, the main actor as a hero," Subaru answered simply. Unfortunately for him, his mother did not take that answer as simply as he would have thought.

"Oh, I get it now! So you and Inchou were main characters together! In a 'damsel-in-distress' scene too! That would've been such a cute scene. I'm pretty sure she'll eventually have feelings for you or she might already have some! You've already become such a cute, popular boy, Subaru-kun," squealed Akane joyfully.

"Mom! W-What're you talking about? I, err, I'm going to do my homework now," stammered Subaru embarrassedly as his face blushed madly like a tomato.

"Looks like there will be lots of teasing stuff at dinner." Seeing her son wince heavily, Akane let out a soft giggle before she continued. "Just take it easy, I'll prepare your favorite meal to compensate for all of my teasing," she promised, grinning mischievously. Subaru gulped uneasily.

_Looks like today's dinner will be a long one. Better finish my homework before __**the torture**__ begins then,_ thought Subaru, deciding that it would be best to end this conversation as soon as possible, but was stopped by his mother.

"Subaru-kun, you seem to have gotten more cheerful these days." Seeing her son give her his full attention, she smiled and continued, "I'm glad that you've started going back to school."

"I'm glad I did, too," replied Subaru cheerfully and wholeheartedly. "Everyone at school shows me interesting stuff. I always have a great time. Oh! I need to start doing my homework now, it's really a handful and might take a few hours to finish," sighed Subaru.

"Still, it's good to know that my favorite meal will be waiting afterwards." Having said that he hugged his mother and headed up to his room.

_Subaru goes to school so eagerly now._ Akane smile gently, walking to the showcase, she picked up a framed picture and took a good look. It showed a young Subaru was being carried on the shoulders of his father, Hoshikawa Daigo, who had gone missing after an accident in space three years ago. This news had cast a heavy burden on the Hoshikawa family. Unfortunately, the young boy had taken it very hard, causing him to become very distant towards everyone.

The poor boy also stopped going to school in the process because he was afraid of losing anyone he could relate to. Akane, deciding not to push any further pressure on him, had managed to set up a home-study program for him. However, he had not be able to really focus on his studies, preferring to fiddle with gadgets, read about stars, and go to Vista Point everyday around dusk to look at starry sky, thinking that he might be able to see his dad.

Time had come to a stop for Akane and she had desperately hoped to see her son could be able to move on, or at least develop a BrotherBand relationship with some friends who he could really trust. Now she was relieved to see her son had gradually changed in a positive way and felt grateful for everything that could have brought this change. Even though she had already suspected that it might have something to do with **that matter** she accidentally found out while she overheard him mumbling in his sleep, she would let it slide this time as she believed that it would be revealed soon.

_He has become stronger, Honey._ With that thought, she gently held the picture close to her heart. She was truly happy and really wanted to cherish this precious moment as long as possible.

* * *

><p>It was already a few hours after sundown. Subaru had already finished his homework and endured <strong>the torture<strong> with his mom. Currently he was fiddling around with a gadget while relaxing in his room with War-Rock, the blue-armored green seijin with the appearance resembled a brute, who had materialized outside the Transer and was observing his surroundings curiously.

At that moment, a voice rang out from the Transer, signaling that there was an incoming message. Subaru went to check it. Seeing the message he just received, a soft smile crept on his face as he read.

_Subject: Are you OK?_

_I heard from Harp that another FM-seijin showed up in Kodama Town! Are you OK? I hope you're doing alright…._

"That's sweet of you, Misora-chan," muttered Subaru.

_Oh no, not this again!_ War-Rock sighed, knowing the full history behind this particular couple. He decided it was about time they settled things once and for all.

"Yo, kid! I'm bored, what're you doing?" The seijin began his **matchmaking game**.

"Oh, well, I'm just organizing all the data in my Transer," replied Subaru with a hint of nervousness.

"Hmm, are you really sure about that?" Your face is telling me a different story. You're thinking about your **love at first sight** again, right?"

"Love at first sight! War-Rock, what're you talking about?" Subaru exclaimed as his face heated up.

"What am I talking about? Yeah, I'm talking about a certain 'lovey-dovey' message from a certain dark pink-haired girl that you've been reading whenever you have nothing to do," War-Rock, finishing his statement, returned into the Transer and tinkered around with its data. A message showed on the screen a few seconds later.

_Subject: Good Luck!_

_Thank you so much for all you did for me! I feel like I've become just a little stronger since becoming Brothers with you, Subaru! You try your best to become stronger too, OK? I'm writing a new song now. When I'm done, you'll be the first to hear it! I promise!_

"Uh, that's also part of the data I'm organizing, err, it's really nothing special." Subaru reasoned, trying his best to make it sound casual.

"Man, what a poor excuse! You might not recognize that lately you've been talking about this girl while sleeping. It wouldn't be a surprise if you mom already knows about her." War-Rock's voice called from the Transer.

"Misora, how are you? I really miss you! Oh, Misora-chan," teased War-Rock happily with an uncharacteristically sweet voice.

"Err, I-I was just wondering how she's doing right now, I'm just a concerned friend, yeah, a concerned friend, t-that's all!" Subaru stammered as his face took on a dark shade of red.

"Oh, is that it? How about this? If you keep being in denial, I'll send a fake love letter to her in your place and you'll most likely receive a call from her within a few minutes. That sounds good, eh?" War-Rock's mischievous voice called out again from the Transer.

"N-NO! War-Rock, y-you can't do something like that, she'd definitely be very mad at me a-and," Subaru stopped as if he did not want to say the next part, "she might not want to talk with me again," he finally added cheerlessly.

"I see. It'd be such a painful memory if your love at first sight stopped talking with you, oh my poor Subaru," War-Rocked mocked in a half-sarcastic, half-sympathetic tone, materializing again beside the boy.

"Hey, it's not funny, War-Rock!" Subaru retorted, albeit surprised at his own fury. The seijin chuckled at his reaction.

"Hehehe, ok, sorry about that. Let me put it this way kid. Love at first sight or not, I strongly believe that you need to talk with her. I promise that I won't say a single word during your 'lovey-dovey' business. Take as much time as you need!" declared War-Rock as he left, leaving Subaru alone in his room.

_What should I do? Now that War-Rock isn't around, would it be a mistake if I decide to give her a call? It's true that I want to know how she's doing right now, b-but what should I talk with her about that wouldn't make things awkward?_

* * *

><p>Outside Kodama Town in a certain apartment, there was a dark pink-haired girl wearing a pink hoodie resting in her room. Her name was Hibiki Misora, a well-known retired pop singer who was idolized by many people, especially children and teenagers. Many of them thought she had a perfect life. However, she was not always happy as everyone assumed.<p>

Since childhood, Misora had never had any memories of her dad as she had always happily lived with her mom. The two of them had shared many happy moments together, mostly through the music. Even when her mom was sick in bed for years the young girl still sang songs about everything she could see through the windows, flowers in the spring, warmth in the summer, trees in the autumn, or even snow in the winter, all of this brought much joy to her mom.

Encouraged by her mom, Misora decided to participate in some kids' music contest and eventually won the most prestigious award. However, everything in her life came to a crashing halt when her mom, only a few days after her success, finally caved in to her terminal illness that had lated for years and passed away. This tragedy had brought much bitterness and sorrow to Misora.

Like Subaru, the singer was resting with someone else inside her room. That was Harp, a seijin from the FM planet with a light-grey body which resembled a lyre, who also shared some bitter moment with Misora. It all happened when Misora was still an active pop singer. With her talent in music she became popular quickly, but she was not happy at all because her manager had been cruel and greedy. This had greatly deepened her bitterness and sorrow.

Harp, sent by Cepheus the ruler of FM planet to chase the traitor War-Rock, had sensed these negative feelings of Misora and decided to use them in her favor, spreading chaos in hope to lure War-Rock out of hiding. But thanks to War-Rock and especially Subaru, Misora had finally been released from Harp's mind control and even her own misery. Harp had also turned into a new leaf. Now the FM-seijin, who had become friend with the singer, was starting to worry about Misora's well being.

"Misora, are you ok? You look kind of down," the FM-seijin asked, concerned.

"Oh, I-I'm fine, I just sent a message to Subaru-kun. I hope he's ok," Misora said, trying to sound casual. Still, the look in her eyes told a different story.

"Misora, if you're really worried about him that much, why not give him a call?" Harp suggested, believing it would make her feel better.

"It's all right, Harp. He must be very busy right now. I shouldn't trouble him," Misora sighed.

"Oh dear," Harp muttered sympathetically.

Speaking of the devil, Misora's guitar, serving as her Transer, suddenly rang up. Wondering who would want to speak with her at this hour, she went up to check on it. Knowing identity of the caller, she winced heavily.

_S-Subaru-kun, is this really you?_ At first Misora was too nervous and even thought about running away from her guitar. However, her finger already activated the receive function. She gasped upon the sight of the boy who she had begun thinking about romantically since that **touching moment**.

"Oh, h-hi, Misora-chan. Are you busy right now?" Subaru, appearing on the screen, greeted her nervously.

"H-Hiya, S-Subaru-kun, what's g-going on?" Misora also greeted him back nervously.

"Umm, I just read your mail and I think that…"

Misora, thinking about the message she had just sent him, was suddenly gripped by the feelings that had had her worried sick for the last few days.

"Subaru-kun! Are you alright? Were you injuried? Did you need to go to the hospital?" She began bombarding Subaru with questions. He stared at her, alarmed and confused. It was not long before Misora realized what she was just doing and immediately felt embarrassed and stupid.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's ok! Please don't worry, Misora. I'm ok now, no serious injuries, please calm down," answered Subaru finally, making Misora feel even worse.

"A-Anyway, what's happened with that FM-seijin?"

"Well, that was Libra. He picked my school as his target. By using the weakness inside of my class teacher's heart, they fused together to become Libra Scale and spread chaos around the whole school. But everything turned out to be ok at the end….," Subaru, noticing that her face was getting pale, let his report trail off to a stop.

"Are you all right? Your face is pale," he asked, concerned.

"I see….FM-Seijin could spread chaos using the weakness inside our hearts. Someone like me would be their favorite target, a weakling likes me."

Subaru's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Misora-chan, what're you talking about? You're not a weakling! It's not true at all!" Subaru exclaimed.

"S-Sorry, it's just that….I know I made a promise with you that we would work hard together to become stronger but….I've only barely improved myself. To be honest, I feel like I haven't changed at all despite the fact that I was the one who initiated our promise! I…I've failed you, Subaru-kun," Misora confessed sadly.

Subaru was speechless, scrambling to find the right words. He took in a deep breath.

"Misora-chan, please be strong, you could never fail me. Please always remember that anything you can't solve on your own can be overcome with the help of a friend. Other people can make us stronger, and we can give other people strength, too." Subaru, noticing that Misora was reminiscing something, fell silent.

"That's what Amachi-san told me when you brought me to his lab to help me escape from my ex-manager. He also told me that he heard those words from your dad," Misora said, smiling.

"Yes, that's it! You know, when I was obsessed with the disappearance of my dad…. It was your words. I mean our promise that got me to stop staying cooped up in my home and go to school. And you gave me the courage to keep working hard to become a stronger person. **If I'd never met you, I think that I would have given up on becoming stronger a long time ago.**" Subaru confessed. "By initiating our promise, you've already become a little stronger just like me, much more than you've realized, Misora."

"Oh, Subaru-kun…."

"Umm, Misora-chan, there's also one thing I really want to say to you."

"Eh, what is it?" Misora asked.

"Our promise, let's make it a sacred one," declared Subaru with determination.

"The sacred promise!" Misora exclaimed excitedly.

"Even though I've already changed a little, there's still a long way for me to go. I can't go on alone since it's not all a path of roses. **I really need someone to walk together with me and that someone can only be you, Misora!** You might have not changed that much yet, but I know some day you will because….I believe in you. Let's try our best to make our promise become a sacred one." Subaru proposed sincerely.

Misora stared at him for a moment before a genuine smile formed on her lips. "Ok then, **the sacred promise** it is," she replied enthusiastically, which brought a genuine smile onto Subaru's face too.

"Umm, we should lighten up our mood by talking about something interesting and funny….How about my school play today?" Subaru suggested, getting a curious look from Misora.

"Ok, I see you're interested. Here we go!"

Subaru began his story about the school play, and Misora listened intently. Occasionally they both laughed with joy. It was an adorable sight to see, as if **two kids who would eventually belong together had finally found each other**.

"…And that's all that happened today. What do you think about it, Misora-chan?"

"Subaru-kun! That's definitely one of the best plays I've ever heard of. I could tell by your story that everyone really worked hard together. It's unlucky that I couldn't see it myself," exclaimed Misora cheerfully.

"Oh, it's good to know that you like our play that much. Inchou would be very happy if she'd heard you, she worked hard to make everything perfect," said Subaru happily.

"Hey! Subaru ….I'm pretty sure that Inchou, I mean Luna-chan would have feelings for you after acting together. Just don't get any funny ideas about her, ok?" Misora warned jokingly.

"N-No, I won't! That's too crazy and could never ever happen. We're just class friends, nothing more," Subaru insisted, flustered.

"Really? That's good to hear." Misora giggled happily.

"Hmm, what's so funny?" Subaru asked confusedly.

"Oh, it's really n-nothing special," replied Misora nervously.

"Anyway, Misora-chan, I'm very glad we can talk with each other honestly like this."

"Same here, for someone who's usually not talkative, you sure talked a lot tonight! You made me feel very happy, and I hope that sometimes….I could do the same for you too," Misora confessed sheepishly.

"You already have, Misora! Whenever you're happy, your cheeriness always makes everything around you lively and comfortable. It makes me feel happy," replied Subaru sincerely.

"Oh, Subaru-kun …."

"Well, it's getting late. I should get some sleep so I won't be late for school tomorrow then. Inchou will definitely be very mad if I'm late."

"Tee hee, ok then, I really had a good time. Good night, Subaru-kun!" Misora also managed to give him a beautiful smile, making him blush and smile back happily.

"Good night, Misora-chan!"

* * *

><p>"I see you finished your 'lovey-dovey' business!" War-Rock suddenly exclaimed, startling Subaru.<p>

"E-Eh, War-Rock, don't tell me you just hid in the room and hear everything?"

"Heh, kiddo, I promised that I wouldn't tease only when you're doing your 'lovey-dovey' business! I think I kept my promise well," replied War-Rock mischievously.

"Fine, you win! Please stop teasing me, ok?" Subaru pleaded.

"That depends on, well, I'm curious about one thing and…."

"Eh, w-we're just friends, t-that's all," Subaru answered hastily.

"Geez, you don't have to be so uptight about this, seeing your reaction only confirms my suspicions about your true feelings. Anyway, that's not the point I want to ask," War-Rock continued.

"That's one impressive claim I just heard. However, it looks like you would always give everyone your promise, like when you promised to protect **Luna and all of your school friends** during our fight with Libra Scale. Could you please tell me if there is any difference?"

"Oh, well, if you really want to know that much, I'll try my best to explain all of these in words," seeing War-Rock give him a nod, Subaru took in a deep breath. "About the promise that I'd protect **all of my school friends**, they are parts of valuable memories. I don't want to lose them. It's definitely a heavy burden. Someone said with great power comes great responsibility. Thanks to Inchou's sudden cry, she would always **believe in her hero Rockman-sama**, I could get rid of my own fear and muster enough power to help everyone." Subaru stopped for a few moments before going on.

"As for the promise with Misora-chan, today's only a recap of the promise we made on the day we become each other first Brothers. I'm not going to say which promise is much more important. But the promise with Misora both encourages me to become stronger and puts my mind at ease. There's also one thing about Misora that's kind of similar to my mom," seeing War-Rock cock an eyebrow, Subaru further explained.

"Whenever I was stuck on a problem, they both never tried to instantly pull me through it, but rather gave me the time I needed to clear my thoughts and stayed by my side to encourage me instead. I'm well aware that everyone who keeps pulling me through problems really meant well, like when Inchou persistently chased me around and wanted to see me go to school so badly. However, by thinking about our sacred promise, I finally realized what I should do. Three years might be too long for sitting around but the lessons I've learnt are also worth it. And one more thing I want to say, I'm well aware I already mean a lot to Misora since I'm the only one she can rely on. I have to say that she also means a lot to me because of the unique way that she encourages me and puts my mind at ease. It's something I'll never thank her enough for."

War-Rock was speechless after a moment. _I never imagined that they truly shared __**the strong and unique bond**__ that not only makes them become stronger but also consoles each other at the same time. It's no doubt bond of lovers, granted that they are only ten years old now. But I can't bring myself to see them become anything else in the future, absolutely not normal friends or siblings._

War-Rock glanced at the young boy in hope that they could talk about another topics, only to find him watching the starry sky outside the windows. Knowing what could possibly be on his mind, the seijin also watched the sky.

_Daigo, I know that you're watching Subaru from afar. He's already becoming stronger. And he's definitely going to keep doing better with the help of __**the strong and unique bond**__ between him and Misora. Please put your mind at ease and come back safely to your family as soon as possible, I'll watch him in your place until that day._ Then War-Rock decided it would be best to leave Subaru alone to his thoughts.

_Dad, I finally get what you said. I'm going to become stronger, so I can have many interesting things to show you when you return. I believe you'll return to us someday and I won't let you down. I've also made a promise with Misora-chan and I'll definitely treasure it! After all it's __**our sacred promise**__._

* * *

><p>"Misora, do you feel better now?" Harp finally asked, bringing the girl back from her own little world.<p>

"Oh, Harp, w-well, I guess you could say that," Misora replied meekly.

The FM-seijin could not help but smile. "It's good to hear that. Well, I want to ask you about something. What do you see in that boy which makes him special?"

Misora gulped, several things ran through her mind. Turning away from Harp, she murmured. "Umm, it's really nothing…s-special."

"Misora, just this once," Harp wheedled, giving her a warm smile in hope that it could lessen her embarrassment. "Please, I really want to know about your feelings toward that boy."

Misora sighed. "Harp, you aren't keen on giving up, are you?" Harp shook her head, confirming what the girl already knew.

"A-Alright," Misora breathed, staring at the window. "Subaru…. He's someone that I can count on, and the one who….I can trust with my life. He might not be very handsome or talkative, yet he knows more than he lets on."

Misora stopped for a few seconds before going on. "He's very kind and does everything with all of his heart. He's…" She stopped again, realizing she was about to reveal something very deep and personal.

"He's…?" Harp raised an eyebrow.

Misora sighed as she tried to find a way out. However, knowing that Harp could be trusted and she might feel better getting it off of her chest, she took in a deep breath. "…He's the best thing that could have happened to me since my mom…could no longer be with me. He's already replaced my mother as my confidante. And I…" she swallowed hard, not believing she was actually going to say this, "I don't know what I would do without him."

Hearing this, Harp smiled tenderly at Misora, knowing that she had said all of this from the bottom of her heart. The first time Harp met her, the poor girl had been trapped in a cell of loneliness, all alone in the big world. Harp had taken an advantage of this, a girl with a pure white heart imprisoned in a cell of her own misery, and had easily turned her toward darkness. So Harp and Misora had fused together to become 'the Denpa fighter with the power of musical sound' named 'Harp Note' and begun spreading chaos.

Then that blue bomber boy had come. He had not been any older than her, and was just as lonely and afraid. He had pried open the door to her heart with his true sincere feelings, saying that he really wanted to help her. He truly meant it because he had been suffering a similar loneliness of seemingly being the only one in 'the big world'. He had tried his best to 'mentally set her heart free' with his understanding, not solely because he wanted to stop a crazy villain. And he finally succeeded in not only setting her heart free but also making Harp realize the error of her ways.

There had also been a good moment, which Harp was fond of when Misora performed her temporary retirement concert. Of course, Subaru had come to give her his support. They had had a little **heart-to-heart talk** after the show. Even though their voices had been slightly unsteady with fears and worries, they had still been able to calm each other enough to make a decision about their next step in life. And she was forever grateful to him for becoming Brothers with her right then. Because of this **touching moment** and the fact that Harp had not really wanted to be hostile with War-Rock from the start, she had decided to give up on being a loyal soldier to the FM-King, and became good friend with Misora instead.

This had been a good change for Harp because she could see many interesting things which were new to her on this planet. She also could be able to maintain a good relationship with War-Rock, her long-time **close friend** since the peaceful days on the FM planet. Even though they ended up quarreling every time they met, they still cared deeply for each other.

"I see," Harp finally muttered. "Something still troubling you, Misora?" she asked, concerned.

"Umm, I'm thinking that something else might happen and he'll go into action again. Although everyone always loves to see Rockman as an invincible hero, he can't be invincible all the time. Sometimes he might get into big trouble and really need help. I wish I could be of some help to him if another FM-seijin shows up", replied Misora worriedly.

"Uh, Misora, did you completely forget that we still can fuse together and 'Denpa Henkan' to become a Denpa fighter, or should I say, Harp Note?" seeing Misora perk up a little, Harp continued. "That would enable us to support **our boys**. Also, why don't we pay that cute boy a little visit? He would be very pleased to see you in person again. What do you say?"

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea, but what should I say when I meet him?"

"You really don't get it?" Harp exclaimed. Still getting a confused look from Misora, she sighed before going on. "Well, when a boy and a girl meet each other, apart from just plain chatting, there aren't more interesting options than, say, going out together for a lovely date."

"E-Eh! A l-lovely date! W-What're you talking about, Harp?" Misora stammered, blushing.

"If you really feel strongly for him, Misora," Harp added, smiling, "then there's no reason to be shy."

Misora looked away from Harp, still blushing. "B-But…what if he says no?"

"Please be confident in yourself! Everything will turn out to be just fine once you ask him. Also I'd like to say, **a little date** with him can lift your spirits! You really need it, Misora," explained Harp.

"Thanks for your support, Harp! I guess you're right. We're going to pay him a visit and, well, ask him if he wants to go out, umm …."

"Take it easy, dear. There's no need to rush. Just do it once you are ready." The FM-seijin comforted.

"You might be right about that. Well, I think it's about time I got some rest. Goodnight Harp!" With that said, Misora decided to call it a day. As she drifted off into sleep, she thought about every memory she shared with Subaru.

_Thanks for calling today and also for everything you have done for me, Subaru-kun! I'm very glad that you've become stronger. I'm going to work harder than before to become stronger like you, too. After all, it's __**our sacred promise**__._

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks:<strong>

My dear sister, Kaewalee-chan, for cheering me while I was writing this story.

Tamashi-san, for betareading this story and teaching lots of grammar.

Master ROtacon, for special personal review this story.

Capcom, for already making Misora x Subaru as the official couple. (If you've already played Rockman Operating Shooting Star, you will know what I mean.)

And you, all the readers, for reading this poor written fanfic. I've tried my best to make this story look at least acceptable, still it's kind of poor anyway. To be honest, I've already planned to write a sequel but maybe I should just give it up, I'm forever humble. T-T

Anyway, please R&R a lot. ^^~


End file.
